


Locker Room Talk

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Jane tilted her head back, checking for a flaw he knew he wouldn't have seen given a million hints. He'd been away at school when Sarah went through her teenage years. The whole hair, makeup, clothes woman transformation had been seemingly overnight.





	

Kurt Weller nearly flinched as the horribly prickly brush went too close to her unprotected eyes. It reminded him of a very impatient car wash brush about to scratch a beautiful green Porsche, and Jane didn't even hesitate.

"Can I, uh, I don't even really know what I'm asking, forget it." He sensed he was about to step into those mysterious female sensibilities and stomp around like a drunk elephant trying to get out without hurting them. 

Jane smiled at him in the locker room mirror. She'd set out a handful of items and was quickly applying makeup with steady hands and only a few swipes of a tissue to fix smears. 

"I don't mind. Ask," she invited. "I have no idea if I'll get mad, so it's really a timebomb just talking to me at all. Was it kind of sexist?"

Her look now held a tolerant censure, and he was glad he hadn't known Jane when he was misbehaving teenager. He really wouldn't dare ask Patterson or Tasha about their cosmetics preferences, for fear of making an ass of himself in some stereotypically male way. But Jane was still looking, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"No! No, no, it was - I realized my ignorance," he said, pressing his lips closed. "You remember skills and everything, but makeup has a personal component from what I understand. You have style and you seem to know what stuff you need to do your face. I was wondering if you'd remembered it or if it was just functional memory."

Jane tilted her head back, checking for a flaw he knew he wouldn't have seen given a million hints. He'd been away at school when Sarah went through her teenage years. The whole hair, makeup, clothes woman transformation had been seemingly overnight. 

"I remember how to do makeup, the basic stuff anyway," she said, thoughtfully. "I'm not completely disinterested in it, and I like shopping for it as long as it doesn't take too long or cost too much. I don't think I have a look as such, or that I would have ever worn a lot. I don't need to it feel dressed."

"I add a little bit at a time and sometimes I just remove it a second later. I like having mascara because it makes my eyelashes a little spiky, like the Statue of Liberty's crown," she said. "Which is silly, but makeup isn't exactly essential. 

"I make my skin more even and cover dark circles under my eyes. Lipstick is messy, but I use a gloss so my lips don't feel dry. Powder keeps me from getting oily and sweaty looking. I'll use blush to be a little less pale. I'll use some eyeshadow but I don't really have a favourite colour. Sometimes that seems overdone and I'll wipe it off."

"I have no patience with doing my hair," she said, dumping all the tiny containers in a little bag and zipping it. "I think you do probably understand that."

Weller stood tall, touching his hair with exaggerated delicacy. "That's terribly sexist, Jane. I styled this for hours. It hurts me that you don't recognize it when I try something new. It's how I express myself."

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "No, I see it now, it's a whole eighth of an inch longer than usual. Very daring. I love it!"

He smiled ruefully, accepting the teasing. "I'm overdue at the barber," he admitted. 

"It still looks nice," Jane smiled at him.


End file.
